Love In The Middle Of War
by MiniMii-Chan
Summary: Does anything good ever come out of war? Of course nothing does. But for the kingdom of Heartfilia, the suffering has only begun. Collab fic with Lydia Lucent Scarlet. NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia, OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Mii-Chan here!**

**This here is a collab fic I'm doing with my new friend, Lydia Lucent Scarlet.**

**There's going to be some OCs here but if you want to know more about them, you may read my other fic Silver Lightning, which are still accepting OCs by the way.**

**Lydia and I will most likely take turns writing.**

**And now I'm gonna write the prologue, YAY!  
**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Mii-Chan and Lydia do not own Fairy Tail. If we did, NaLu would be canon.**

* * *

"Lucy-hime, it's time to wake up."

"Ugh...Natsu..."

Lucy's sight cleared as she saw a boy with salmon-colored hair wearing a black suit.

He extended a hand and gently pulled her out of bed.

"Ugh..." Lucy said again, sleepiness tolling on her.

Natsu had ready a frilly white dress in one hand and her tiara on a fat pillow on the other.

He slowly put them down and went behind Lucy to unbutton her nightgown.

A gentle knock pounded on the door.

A little girl with long dark blue hair came in. A maid headdress was perched neatly on her head and her white apron bounced as she walked.

She blushed immediately when she saw Natsu undressing Lucy and quickly avoided eye contact.

"L-Lucy hime, Prince Gray has arrived and is waiting for you at the royal gardens." the girl spoke amidst closing her eyes.

"Thank you Wendy. Please tell him I shall arrive soon. You are dismissed." Lucy told her.

Wendy bowed and left the room still quite red.

Now, Natsu was brushing Lucy's golden locks with a hairbrush.

"So that stripper of a prince came to visit eh?" he snickered.

"Oh Natsu, even though he's a stripper, he's still a prince." Lucy said.

"Why does he get to be a prince and I have to be a stupid butler?" Natsu complained.

"Oh, so you don't like being my butler?" Lucy pouted.

"Eh...Princes have better lives than butlers." Natsu answered while putting the brush back down and getting her tiara.

"So...Natsu...any info on the war?" Lucy asked as she stared at the mirror.

Natsu slightly shook but maintained his composure. "Lucy-hime, one of our troops lost last night."

"Oh, is that so?" Lucy spoke in a whisper, sadness reflected in her eyes.

Natsu placed the tiara on her head, tucking loose strands of blonde hair away.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." he reassured her.

* * *

"We're almost there Lucy-hime." a girl with ivory hair with red eyes told her. She was clad in armor and held the hilt of her sword tightly.

"Thanks Lydia." Lucy told her personal guard.

They were currently going through the maze in the royal gardens.

When they finally reached the center, there was a platform with a table with two chairs.

A man with black hair and gray eyes sat on one of the chairs. He wasn't wearing anything on besides trousers.

Beside him was a guard, with ivory hair and red eyes just like Lydia. It seemed like he was trying to persuade the prince to wear the cloak he was holding.

"Prince Gray, please wear your cloak. NOW! You don't want Lucy-hime to get mad at you." the guard told the prince.

"She's not even here yet Lloyd." he replied to him.

"Ehem!" Lucy shouted at him.

Gray stood up and quickly grabbed the cloak. "Hello Lucy."

"Why hello Gray." Lucy sat down, her eyebrow twitching.

Natsu and another butler came in carrying plates of food.

Natsu and Gray glared at each other before Natsu gave the food.

"Today we have salisbury steak with cream and garlic sauce." he announced as the other butler lay down their dishes.

"Oh, are you the new butler?" Lucy asked him and he nodded.

He had blue hair a shade lighter than Wendy's. An intricate tattoo ran down his brown left eye.

He bowed. "Jellal Fernandes, milady."

"I also heard you're the butler of our general, Erza Scarlet. She's scary so you better not slip up." she told him and he nodded.

For a while, it was silent except for the munching of food.

And Gray attempted to break that silence. "Did they tell you the schedule of the wedding?"

Lucy almost spit out her steak and saw Natsu scowl.

"It's in the next two months." Gray told her sadly.

"Already? I don't want to get married yet. And I can't get married to YOU." Lucy raised her voice higher.

"Neither do I. Blame our parents." Gray retorted.

"You'll be a terrible husband." Lucy commented.

"And you'll be a bossy wife." Gray countered.

"I bet icebrain here will teach Lucy how to strip." Natsu suggested to Gray.

"STAY OUT OF THIS NATSU!" Both Lucy and Gray shouted at him.

Gray was about to strip off again but Lloyd held his cloak down.

Lucy was about to leave but Lydia blocked her way.

In the middle of the controversy, a blue exceed flew their way.

Exceeds were the messengers of the kingdom.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked the cat.

"T-They're attacking the village!"

* * *

**Anyway, I better go work on Silver Lightning now.**

**Lydia-Chan, you're writing the next chapter. :)  
**

**I'll see you in a while...if you read Silver Lightning.**

**-Mii-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya all~ I'm Lydia! This is the new Chapter of Love In The Middle Of War!**

**I hope it turned out well!**

**Disclaimer : Lydia and Mii-chan do not own Fairy Tail. If we did, Gruvia would be canon from the beginning ;p**

"They what?" Lucy yelled loud enough to be heard by everyone in the Royal Garden.

"B-Baram Kingdom started to attack the villagers.." The blue Exceed said to Lucy and the others, while panting for air.

"That damn kingdom, they have been trying to snatch our territory for many years!" Natsu clenched his fist.

"We better see the situation. Let's go!" Lucy suggested. Lydia led the Princess and the others outside of the Maze.

* * *

"Umm.. Gajeel, a little help here?" Yuki ate a yellow candy and took her blue-hilted sword.

Yuki's magic is Candy magic. She has 2 types of candy, Elemental Candy and Emotion Candy. If she ate an Elemental Candy, she can use a specific element to attack. If she ate an Emotion Candy, she can feel a specific emotion.

She slashed the sword against the Baram soldiers and it threw some lightning bolts. Gajeel also used his magic that is Iron Dragon Slayer Magic.

"What can I fucking do, Sweets maniac.. Can't you see I am busy?" Gajeel was busy cursing while he punched one of the soldiers.

"I kno-" Her words were cut by a girl's scream.

"KYAAA!"

"That voice is.." Yuki's eyes widen in fear.

"Holy shit! LEVY!"

* * *

After hearing the scream, Gajeel ran immediately to the Library beside his blacksmith shop.

Gajeel punched and kicked all soldiers from the old Library until he saw the petite blue haired girl sitting while clutching her head. Levy was in the corner. Her red-framed glasses were shattered into thousand pieces. Her books were messy, there was bits of paper everywhere. The flash of dismay that was in Levy's face suddenly disappeared because of Gajeel.

He risked his life to save her.

Levy ran and hugged Gajeel. Gajeel just saw the petite girl in surprise and patted her head.

"Are you 'kay, Shrimp?" Gajeel grinned.

"Don't call me Shrimp! I have a name and it's Levy!" She puffed her light pink cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes. Geehee.. Now let's get the hell outta here." He chuckled.

"Shit!" Yuki cursed in frustration.

"Yuki-tan~ Need help?" A girl's voice rang in Yuki's ear.

"L-Lydia-chan! Lucy-hime?" Lydia grinned.

"You're such a pathetic mage.. This is easy, ya know?" Lloyd told Yuki.

"What is with that arrogant attitude, Bastard?" Yuki glared, fiercely. Lloyd glared at Yuki with the same glare.

"Just forget him, now tell me the situation." Lucy stepped in and stopped the fight.

"The Baram soldiers just attacked us when Gajeel, Levy, and I were working. They knew that we have alliance with Lucy-hime." Yuki reported, still glaring at Lloyd.

"There! Catch Lucy-hime!" One of the soldiers saw them and now ran towards them.

"They're coming!" Yuki yelled.

"Lucy-hime, please go back to the castle." Lydia re-quiped her twin sword, the Force Twin Sword. Gray's Personal guard also prepared his battle stance. Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"You don't wanna fight, Popsicle?" Natsu smirked.

"I'm a P-R-I-N-C-E! So, I don't fight till I have to! Flamehead!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Oh, I'm the spoiled princess that don't know how to fight.. Help Me!" Natsu teased Gray. He's going to blow out right now.

"Y-You! You'll pay for that!" Gray snapped and striped. (A/N : I like that! :D )

Well, Natsu? Laughing of course.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!" Lloyd sweatdropped.

But..

"Attack!" The soldiers rushed forward.

"It's not the time for arguing!" Lucy told them.

Lydia, Lloyd, Natsu got their battle stance ready. Even, Lloyd didn't allow Gray to fight. He groaned.

So, the rest of them Gray, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and Yuki ran to the castle to order the troops.

"Please be safe, Natsu.." Lucy whispered. But the pink-haired boy heard it.

He grinned ear to ear after hearing that.

* * *

"This is going to be easy! I'm all fired up!" He lit his hand with flames.

"Remember Natsu, don't give them any mercy!" Lydia told Natsu.

"Why are they invading your kingdom?" Lloyd asked.

"They attacked us because of that stupid Baram princess' order. She wanted to rule our kingdom." Lydia answered, monotone can be heard in her deep voice.

"Tell me about this princess, later on." Lydia grinned, Lloyd kinda reminded her about her decease brother. Then she shrugged it off.

"Hmm.. What wrong?" Lloyd asked again, concerned.

"N-Nothing.." Lydia smiled.

Now, Let's focus to the Battle.

3 Mages vs 25 Baram Soldiers.

"Karyuu no Kagitsume!" Natsu kicked one of the soldiers.

"éolienne rémanents!" **(Means : Wind Slash in French) **Lydia slashed one of her twin swords.

"Ice Make : Ice shot!" Lloyd shot ice bullets that froze the guards so that they can't move.

"Re-quip.." Lydia mumbled.

"Dark Dragon Spear!"

Her twin sword changed into a black-shafted and black blade spear with a dragon's emblem on the middle.

She swung it by force and knocked the soldiers one by one.

"Karyuu no Tekken!"

Suddenly..

_BOOM!_

The remaining soldiers, Natsu, Lydia and Lloyd stopped battling each other.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know.. I'm guessing the south part of the town is been attacked." Lydia continued her actions.

"Let's finish this and see what will happen." Lloyd interrupted the two.

"For the first time, I agree with you." Lydia smirked.

Lloyd also smirked back.

* * *

**Heartfilia Castle- King's Chamber**

"Baram Kingdom has attacked us again, Your Majesty." an old man with a short height.

The King stayed quiet. Then he spoke,

"Call our generals and colonels to the Meeting Hall."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Makarov bowed down.

* * *

**Heartfilia Castle- Somewhere in the garden**

A boy was walking in the garden. He had white hair, spiky and messy. His golden orbs gazed at the other Generals and Colonels that were entering the Meeting Hall. Then he heard a sound from the south part of town.

Loke, the 2nd General looked at the boy.

"Nicholas!" Loke called the boy. Nicholas simply looked at him and said.

"What?" He answered it with a monotone voice.

"The meeting has begun, you don't want to attend it?" Loke asked.

"No, I have to go somewhere. Tell them that I'll be helping the princess, also that Dragneel." He stared the sky for a while.

"But.. You're the 3rd General and you need to be there. The princess can take care of herself, besides there's Lydia. She can handle her." Loke told him.

Nicholas saw Loke, his golden eyes looked at him a bit pleading and also seriousness.

Loke looked at him, a bit startled. He never saw his friend like this.

"Fine, take care yourself." Loke said and walked to the Meeting Hall.

"I will.. See you around, Baka.." He whispered. Then he disappeared using his transportation magic.

* * *

**Baram Castle- Princess' bedroom**

"Tell the troops to get ready, Heartfilia's territory will be ours." The blue-haired girl asked her maid, Chelia.

"Yes, Ojou-sama." Chelia bowed down.

"And also tell the other maids to prepare my dress, ….to meet the Princess of Heartfilia Kingdom."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

After Chelia went to the back, The Princess laughed darkly. After saying..

"Lucy-chan, you don't know that this princess actually is an evil princess."

* * *

**Done! Well, It's short but I quite pleased.**

**I'm hoping for more reviews. ;D**

**Now, Mii-chan's turn to write~**

**Can you guess who is the Baram Kingdom's princess?**

**If you can guess it, I'll send a cyber-capucinno to you!**

**-Lydia Lucent Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Mii-Chan here!  
**

**It's my turn to write now. :)**

**Oh and for those who read my OC fic, Silver Lightning, expect and update really soon.**

**Disclaimer: Mii-Chan and Lydia do not own Fairy Tail. If we did, Jellal and Erza would get married already.**

* * *

BOOM!

Lucy turned around as smoke arose from the southern part of the town. "Gajeel! Yuki! We have to go there!"

Gajeel and Yuki paid attention to her as they spilled the blood of more Baram soldiers.

It was gruesome and both of them were stained heavily with the crimson liquid.

"We can't just bring you and Prince Gray there." Yuki spoke while her pigtails bounced in anger.

"And why not?" Lucy demanded.

"I can't do it Lucy-hime." Yuki shook her head sideways and Gajeel agreed.

"If I bring them back to the castle, would you do it?" a voice resounded behind them.

"Nicholas..." Lucy looked at him thankfully.

Yuki pouted. "Fine. Gajeel and I will go. Just take care of Lucy-hime and Prince Gray."

* * *

Natsu, Lloyd and Lydia rushed to the southern part of town.

As they were running through, Lydia noticed the buildings were decaying by some purple fog.

She covered her nose and managed to muffle out. "Don't breathe it in."

Natsu and Lloyd did so as they went further in.

* * *

"Fuck this area!" Gajeel cussed as he made a metal helmet for himself.

"No need for that." Yuki told him and ate a gray piece of candy.

Her indigo irises turned gray like the candy and she blew away the fog in one breath.

* * *

"Hey! The fog is clearing." Lloyd exclaimed.

The purple clouds slowly dissipated as they saw two other figures.

"Gajeel! Yuki!" Natsu shouted while spurting out flames from his mouth.

Yuki immediately ran to Lloyd and smacked him on the head.

She stuck out her tongue.

"_You're such a pathetic mage...This is easy, ya know?_" she snickered as she quoted exactly what he said to her.

But before Lloyd could reply, a man riding on a flying giant purple snake appeared.

He hissed loudly and glared at the Heartfilia army.

Lydia readied her sword. "You're Cobra of the Oracion Seis Troop."

* * *

Nicholas warped Lucy and Gray to the castle gardens.

But to their surprise, there was already someone waiting for them.

He had dark purple hair, eyeliner and had eyes as dark as midnight.

"You're Midnight..." Gray realized.

Nicholas immediately stood in front of them. "Let me handle this."

Suddenly, a burst of water pushed Midnight to the wall.

A girl whose right hand was sticking out stood behind them.

She had bouncy blue hair and beside her was a maid with pink hair in pigtails.

"Juvia has come to help you."

* * *

The king and his generals sat around a large table.

Erza, Mira, Elfman, Gildarts, Cana, Loke, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen were all present.

"King Jude... I have a matter I want to discuss with you." Erza announced.

He nodded to signify she is allowed to speak.

Erza coughed."One of my troops invaded Baram Castle last night. He found out something shocking. They have sent a spy in our kingdom."

Gasps of astonishment filled the room as the king raised an eyebrow. "And do you know who this spy is?"

"No. I'm afraid we do not sire."

* * *

Natsu lit flames in both hands and tried punching Cobra but to no avail.

"I can hear your thoughts." Cobra said.

Next, Yuki and Lydia charged with their swords.

Slash as they might, they still could not land an attack on Cobra.

"Son of a bitch..." Yuki muttered quietly.

Lloyd followed next.

His ice creations were strong, but Cobra dodged every single one.

"Dammit..." Lloyd gritted his teeth.

Gajeel went last.

Using his Iron Dragonslayer Magic, he let out a fierce roar.

He managed to make Cobra stumble a bit.

"Shit." Gajeel cussed again.

"It's my turn then." Cobra hissed again.

Riding his snake, he commanded it to bite a certain mage's arm.

The snake did bite that mage, venom spilling out from its fangs.

But who was the mage that got bitten?

* * *

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted happily.

Juvia grinned but her eyes stopped when she saw Gray for the first time.

"Ah...Juvia's in love." Juvia exclaimed with hearts over her eyes.

Then she saw Gray stripping off and she couldn't help but blush even more.

"Is Ojou-sama alright?" Chelia asked worriedly.

"Juvia is fine. But Juvia might faint from the sight of that prince's abs." Juvia admitted.

Juvia refocused her sight on Midnight. "Water Lock!"

Midnight was encased in a water bubble and blacked out.

"Juvia thought he would be harder than that. Lucy, may Juvia's kingdom take custody of this man?"

"Sure Juvia." Lucy smiled.

'She's too trusting.' Juvia thought darkly to herself.

* * *

When they were out of sight,in an alley, Juvia released Midnight from her bubble.

"Midnight, can you tell father for Juvia the plan is in action?" Midnight nodded.

As Midnight walked away, Juvia smiled to herself.

"Soon, Heartfilia territory will be Juvia's."

* * *

**Lydia-Chan!****  
**

**It's your turn to write now. :)**

**Anyway, now to update Silver Lightning next!**

**Read and review! :)**

**Cookie for those who guess who the spy is. **

**-Mii-Chan**


End file.
